


The Storm

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [10]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class-Divide Relationship, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew paused uncertainly, then stepped in, closing the door, making his way over to Thomas.





	The Storm

Rain hammered on the windows at Downton, wind whipped at trees and howled through the attics. Thomas shivered. He was in his livery, which scarcely offered protection against the elements and the storm threatened to rage all night. There was a knock at the door.   
“Thomas?”   
“Captain Crawley?”   
Matthew paused uncertainly, then stepped in, closing the door, making his way over to Thomas.   
“Matthew, please…” His eyes lingered on Thomas’ mouth. Beautiful Matthew. Thomas leaned in and captured Matthew’s lips with his. Matthew sighed contentedly. He rested his forehead against Thomas’.  
“You can share my bed tonight, if you’d like.”


End file.
